Songfic SLG
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: Songfic SLG n'importe quel pairing ( Ton heure viendra a une suite en cours d'écriture) Pandrof/Pantron
1. Crucifère (Pantron)

Cc cette Song/Deathfic est sur Crucifère de ETHS watch?v=RfK_vCEqb60 ^^c du Métal je vous aurez prévenus  
Je crois m'être répétée à un moment excusez moi à l'avance  
Bonne lecture mes Pandas fourrés ^^

Je ne m'entends plus,  
Je ne m'en sors plus ,  
Aides-moi rien qu'une autre fois,  
J'ai mâché mes mains,  
Je ne sens plus rien,  
Éteint moi!  
Je sais le vérité ,je l'ai toujours adoré,  
Je sais la vérité ,je l'ai toujours DÉTESTÉ!

"Je t'aime..."avais je dis le rouge aux joues ... Tu ne m'as même pas écouté ... Tu ne m'as même pas ri au nez ... Tu m'as juste...ignoré... Je m'en suis mordu les doigts! Je me taillais les veines mais je ne ressentais que la douleur de mon cœur...Je voulais mourir! Par ta faute! Je t'aimais! Et j'adorais les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps lorsque je te regardais... Mais je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas... Je haïssais l'idée que tu ne serai jamais miens ...

NOOOONN! JE N'VEUX PLUS M'ASSEOIR!  
NOOOON!  
Ma vie n'était qu'un rêve,  
L'amertume s'amoncelle ,  
Je prit d'être irréel...  
Nos veines,ruissellent,  
ENVAHISSENT MA TÊTE!  
Et je crève!

Je me suis plié à toutes tes volontés,et je ne regrette rien! 72heures à pleurer, je me détruisait de l'intérieur pour toi,j'ai prié tout les dieux existant pour ne jamais avoir simplement...Mourir...Mais mon cauchemar est loin d'être terminé:"elle"se rajoute à la partie et me convint d'utiliser cette chose si insignifiante qu'est la lame de rasoir pour diminuer la douleur de mon Coeur meurtri par ta seule existence...Pourquoi avais tu ce parfum lorsque je t'ai rencontré?Cette voix dans ma tête est de plus en plus forte ! C'est HORRIBLE! Je...Je n'aurais plus le contrôle des événements d'ici peu de temps.

NOOOONN !JE N'VEUX PLUS M'ASSEOIR!  
NOOOONN! PLUS ENVIE DE TE VOIR PRÈS DE MOI!NOOOONN!

Ce soir là tu es venu dans ma chambre et tu as fais la connerie de trop ! Tu m'as assommé et lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais ligoté et bâillonné.  
-L'autre gamin est chez un de ses amis,m'avais tu dis à l'oreille,donc tu seras mon jouet ce soir .  
Tu t'es éloigné légèrement...Je pleurais...Tu as souris et tu es allé vers une as abusé de moi et m'a mutilé! Lorsque tu en as eu fini avec moi,tu m'as détaché mais m'a retenu avant que je ne parte ...  
-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Mathieu je te referai vivre un enfer mais plus horrible cette fois ...Capiche ?!  
J'ai vivement hoché la tête et suis partit en suis resté 5 jours et 10 heures dans ma chambre à ne sortir que pour manger ...Après tout pour quoi d'autre? J'avais une salle de bain avec toilette dans ma chambre...Puis j'ai commencé à sortir...Je n'étais plus moi-même...Je draguais n'importe qui dans les bars...Homme ou Femme,je couchais avec eux et une fois qu'ils étaient endormi je partait...

Enclins disgracieux! J'IRAI BRULER MES AILES!MUTATION CORPORELLE! JE M'AIME FACÉTIEUX!  
DÉMONS MALINS GALOPENT SI BEAUX SUR LEURS CHEVAUX!ENLEVEZ MOII! L'ARMÉE INFIDÈLES ME SERVIRA...!  
ASSIS !  
NOOOON!NOOOON!

Tu étais devenu répugnant et séduisant à la continuais toujours de me détruire et lorsque je rentrais de mes escapades nocturnes et que je me regardais dans le miroir...Ce n'était pas moi qui se reflétait...C'était un ange déchu...dépourvu d'âme respirant la souffrance,la tristesse et la haine! Je n'étais plus "Maitre Panda"...je n'avais plus de Coeur...j'étais devenu "Dark Panda" ... Un monstre sans pitié,qui tous les soirs tuait la personne avec qui il venait de passer un moment intime et ça se répétait tout les soirs... Personne ne vit quoi que ce soit..."BANDE D'AVEUGLES "hurlais-je intérieurement chaque fois que mes sourires forcés leurs convenait...Pff!Ils n'en valent plus la peine maintenant !

J'ai sali mes amants...de ma langue de serpent...  
J'ai enflammé nos chairs avec nos amours passés...  
J'ai pleuré les avants...la rage des Pères...  
J'ai brûlé nos bancs...de toute ma haine...  
Je me LÈVE!

Aujourd'hui,tu es devant moi comme ce soir où tu m'as détruit ! Mais ... Les rôles sont inversés...C'est toi qui as peur je le sens même si tu essaie de le cacher! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant!Hein?!Mais... Je ne suis pas encore satisfait...  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'fait peur Patron?Le sang des autres sur mon kigurumi?Ou toutes les armes que tu as utilisées sur moi la première fois?  
-V...vas te faire...foutre Conn...ard!  
-Mon pauvre... Tu es pitoyable...

RIEN,ENVIE,DU SIEN DE MOINS  
RIEN,ENVIE,DU SIEN DE BIEN  
PLUS ENVIE DE TE VOIR LÀ BAS!  
PLUS ENVIE DE TE VOIR PRÈS DE...MOIIII!

Tu vas mourir ce soir... À la même heure à laquelle je suis mort...ce même mercredi soir...Je souris... Un rire fou ressemblant à celui d'un psychopathe me prends et ne s'arrête que lorsque je prends le premier couteau...

TOUT C'QUE J'PEUX SENTIR ,TU N'L'AS PAS COMPRIS!  
TOUT C'QUI M'FAIT LANGUIR,TU N'L'AS PAS COMPRIS!  
LA VÉRITÉ,TU N'LAS PAS COMPRISE!  
M'A RATTRAPÉ,TU N'M'AS PAS COMPRIS!  
J'Y CROIS ENCORE!X7

Tu es devant moi...le corps mutilé ...le regard vide...je te caresse la joue,t'embrasse et te dis:  
-On se retrouve en Enfers ?...  
Une unique larme tombe ...  
Une détonation retentit...  
Un corps tombe...mort...

Mort d'amour pour la seule personne qui ne connaissait pas ce sentiment...  
Aussi doux...  
Que DESTRUCTEUR!

-  
Voilà c'est fini  
Lylou:OUINN!  
SuperMissPanda:Zzzz  
Rachelle :Pff  
Layla:...RHUBARBE!  
Prof:*exaspérée*  
Alexandre:pfff mm ps drol  
Bizous d'une meuf qui se prend pour un Panda;)  
Déprimez pas trop ^^


	2. Si Jamais j'oublis (Pandrof)

Nous sommes dans la tête de Mathieu, nous voyons tout... Je me tourne vers mon amant , le Prof et lui chante alors :  
 _"Rappelle-moi_ _le jour et l'année_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _le temps qu'il faisait_  
 _Et si j'ai oublié,_  
 _Tu peux me secouer "_  
Il me regarde tristement, il sait autant que moi que ma folie reviendra s'il arrive quoi que se soit.. Alors je lui prends les mains et poursuis :  
 _"Et s'il me prend l'envie d'm'en aller_  
 _Enferme-moi_ _et jette la clé_  
 _En piqûres de rappel_  
 _Dis comment je m'appelle "_  
Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues alors je les essuya et poursuivis :  
 _"Si jamais j'oublie, les nuits que j'ai passées_  
 _Les guitares et les cris_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis, pourquoi, je suis en vie_  
 _Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou,_  
 _Si un jour je fuis,_  
 _Rappelle-_ _moi qui je suis, ce que je m'étais promis "_  
Il pleure à présent et me dis :" N..ne dis pas ça Panda... On ...on restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive...Tu...tu sais que tu peux la contrôler... " je fais non de la tête et poursuis la chanson :  
 _"Rappelle-moi_ _mes rêves les plus fous_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _ces larmes sur mes joues_  
 _Et si j'ai oublié, combien j'aimais chanter "_  
Je pleure moi aussi et je relève sa tête qu'il a plongée dans mon cou. Je continu la chanson :  
 _"Si jamais j'oublie, les nuits que j'ai passées_  
 _Les guitares et les cris_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis, pourquoi je suis en vie_  
 _Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou,_  
 _Si un jour je fuis,_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis, ce que je m'étais promis "_  
Je lui murmura à l'oreille :" Je t'aime mon amour... " je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces que j'espère ne pas oublier... Je le regarde dans les yeux et reprend la chanson :  
 _"Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis_  
 _Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou,_  
 _Si un jour je fuis,_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis, ce que je m'étais promis ..._  
 _Si jamais j'oublie, les nuits que j'ai passées_  
 _Les guitares et les cris_  
 _Rappelle-moi_ _qui je suis, pourquoi, je suis en vie "_  
Je le serre contre moi et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
 _"Rappelle-moi_ _le jour et l'année"_  
Puis le cou est brutal ... Je me retrouve dans un temple de Chine... Je ne me rappelle de rien mis à part de ma future vengeance envers Mathieu :" Tu ne m'échappera pas..!" puis un rire mauvais s'échappe de ma gorge . Le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir car à présent il n'y a plus de "Brave Panda" qui tienne...

Wala seul ceux qui ont vu Chucky pourront comprendre la référence à la dernière phrase .


	3. Fournaise (Pantron)

"Maitre Panda! Je suis Maitre Panda! Je suis la personnalité chantante d'un schizo et le petit copain du plus grand criminel au cette Terre ai portée! Si... Vous recevez ce message c'est que... Haha... Je suis mort!" Dis l'image souriante de Maitre sur l'écran" Bon! Je sais... C'était pas prévu mais... Vous avez réussi à me BUTER!" Il ne perd pas son sourire et ne s'empêche pas de rire quand il dit ça. Comme si... Il avait bu ? Ça expliquerai sûrement ses joues rosées ,ses cheveux en bataille et son kigurumi froissé... " Mais..." Son regard s'assombrit" N'oubliez pas que ..." Il reprend son sourire" Je suis un dictateur! Je ne dois pas mourir! Mais... Je sais comment revenir..."

Je vous envoie ce message  
Depuis le royaume des morts  
Je m'y installe pour quelques temps  
Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place  
Mais je n'ai pas de remords  
Il faut que j'exécute mon plan

" Hey! Hum.. Bon je... J'suis en enfer enfaite! Je me suis tapé l'incruste et.. C'est plutôt marrant! Ils m'ont fait rejoindre leur clan! Cerbère est cool et les gens aussi ! Mais.. Je ne perds pas de vue mon objectif... "

Le déguisement fonctionne  
Ils m'ont ouvert les portes  
J'ai charmé la bête à six yeux  
Peu à peu les gorgones  
Me prennent pour leur pote  
Je joue au garçon sérieux

" REVENIR D'ENTRE LES MORTS!"

Je plonge dans la fournaise  
J'en ressortirai plus fort  
Et ça me ronge, je reviendrai  
Du royaume des morts

" Pff... Mes ninjas m'attendent sûrement... 15 000... Je ne dois pas rester ici ! Je dois sortir! Je dois sortir! Je sortirai... "

J'ai quinze mille complices  
Qui m'attendent en surface  
Je ne finirai pas mes jours  
Au pays des séniles  
Qui ont perdu leur audace  
Pour moi c'est juste un aller retour

"Je suis un imposteur héhé!" il perd son sourire pour la deuxième fois et lorsqu'il relève la tête... Des larmes roules sur ses joues et il murmure " Tu me manques Patron... " il a un faux sourire et essuie ses larmes et il continue: " Mais je reviens bientôt! J'ai vu la sortie tout à l'heure! Alors... Je te dis à tout de suite!"

Juste le temps de planter  
Sous leurs yeux les graines  
D'un nouveau monde qu'ils n'ont pas vu venir  
Et qui va les supplanter  
Lorsque leur vieille gangrène  
Les tuera dans un proche avenir

Son kigurumi est taché de sang... Il déambule dans la rue au milieu de la route, un sourire aux lèvres et arrive devant une maison. [ Toc , Toc , Toc ] Mathieu se lève et ouvre la porte " Panda?! C'était pas des conneries?!" Maitre Panda relève la tête et répond: " Tu me connais! Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir pour attirer l'attention... Je peux rentrer ?" Le schizophrène se décala et annonça " La Patron est dans le salon!" La Peluche s'y dirigea et dit " Chéri ! J'suis rentré!"

Je plonge dans la fournaise  
J'en ressortirai plus fort  
Et ça me ronge, je reviendrai  
Du royaume des morts.


	4. Ton Heure Viendra (suite en cours)

Maitre Panda ouvre les yeux et le soleil brillant dans le ciel l'aveugle. Soupire. Il regarde l'heure et se frotte les yeux. Second soupire. Déjà 10h... Si il ne se lève pas Mathieu risque de s'énerver... Mais si il se lève il sera martyrisé par des regards remplis de haine et de mépris... À cause de l'asile... Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et maintenant il était détesté... Il était seul et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça...

 _Éveille-toi, ouvre les yeux,_  
 _Tu vas arriver en retard,_  
 _Oui je sais, tu aimerais mieux,_  
 _Rester couché au pays des rêves,_  
 _Ne plus revoir la solitude,_  
 _Ne plus la vivre, ne plus être seul..._  
 _  
_  
Il se lève et subit ces regards... Mépris... Haine... Rancoeur... Il empêche les larmes de couler. Ravale tes larmes... Garde un sourire fier sur le visage... Une fierté de surface... Une fierté qui cache la poudre qui a remplacé son coeur... Alors il se dit que ce n'est que temporaire... Que tout redeviendra comme avant... Avant l'asile... Avant la perte de contrôle... Ou simplement... Avant sa création...

 _Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons,_  
 _Trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde,_  
 _Qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi..._  
 _Tu es jeune, accroche-toi,_  
 _Ça va aller, je te le promets,_  
 _Ça va aller, je te le promets._  
 _  
_  
Le soir il pleure... Il cri! Il libère sa peine et sa rage du haut de cette falaise... Il songe à sauter mais se ravise... Il veut tout recommencer ! Alors il ne peut pas mourir... Il doit continuer à subir! C'est pour le bien de son ancienne famille... Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou non... Il est perdu... Seul...

 _Mais ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_  
 __ Ton heure viendra,_  
 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi, __  
 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps._  
 _  
_  
" REGARDEZ MOI! JUSTE UNE FOIS! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE! ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS!" Alors il pleure... Du haut de sa falaise... Il voit la ville illuminée... " Et si je disparaissais... À qui est-ce que je manquerai...?"

 _Je comprends tellement cette rage,_  
 _Qui boue dans ton sang,_  
 _Moi aussi j'ai hurlé "Regardez moi !"_  
 _Alors crois moi, le meilleur arrive,_  
 _On te permettra d'éclore,_  
 _Et tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien._  
 _  
_  
Il ne restera pas longtemps à la maison ce soir... Il a quelque chose d'important à faire... Il prend un jean et un tee-shirt,laisse son kigurumi sur son lit et retourne à la falaise. Il regarde la ville illuminée et hurle: " JE VOUS TUERAIS! TOUS! Mais avant... JE ME LIBÈRE!" Il sourit et se laisse tomber dans le vide...Soupire... " Liberté...Me voilà..."

 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_  
 _Ton heure viendra,_  
 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_  
 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps._  
 _C'est l'heure de la métamorphose,_  
 _Alors souris, ton avenir est beau,_  
 _Vas-y souris, ouais, comme ça..._  
 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_  
 _Ton heure viendra,_  
 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_  
 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps,_  
 _Laisse-toi le temps._  
 _  
_  
Il ne laisse qu'un mot à côté de son lit... Un mot et son kigurumi...  
"告别... Gào bié..."  
( =Adieux...)


	5. Book Of Love (Pantron)

_**The book of love is long and boring**_  
 _Le livre de l'amour est long et ennuyant_  
 _ **No one can lift the damn thing**_  
 _Personne ne peut soulever cette fichue chose_  
 _ **It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing**_  
 _C'est plein de chartes et de faits et de figures et d'instructions pour danser_  
 _ **But I**_  
 _Mais je_  
 _ **I love it when you read to me**_  
 _Je l'aime quand tu me le lis_  
 _ **And you**_  
 _Et toi_  
 _ **You can read me anything**_  
 _Tu peux me lire n'importe quoi_

C'était quand déjà..? Ah oui... Il y a deux ans maintenant... Je n'aurais jamais pensé connaître ce sentiment qui fait battre le coeur à t'en exploser la poitrine, qui fait perdre tout moyens, et pour mon cas, toute crédibilité! J'ai découverts ce sentiment unique qui rend heureux et qui peut faire mal! Que ce sentiment est compliqué! Et ce lorsque je t'ai rencontré ! Je n'était pas pareil avec toi qu'avec les autres: j'étais gentil, j'écoutais ce que tu me disais jusqu'à la fin de ta phrase, je venais t'aider quand tu avais besoin... Un jour tu m'as demandé: "Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi et.. Et pas avec les autres?" Je ne savais pas quoi dire sur le coup alors j'ai agis. Je t'ai embrassé comme ça dans le salon. Tu étais surpris d'ailleurs! Mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser...

 _ **The book of love has music in it**_  
 _Le livre de l'amour contient de la musique_  
 _ **In fact that's where music comes from**_  
 _En fait c'est de là que la musique vient_  
 _ **Some of it is just transcendental**_  
 _Une partie du livre est juste transcendantal_  
 _ **Some of it is just really dumb**_  
 _Une partie du livre est vraiment idiote_

Je me souviens que tout les mois tu me chantais une chanson différente... Mais pas n'importes quelles chansons: des chansons d'amour! Notre relation devenait vraiment dégoulinante de guimauve! Je trouvais ça vraiment idiot en y pensant mais ça me convenait!

 _ **But I**_  
 _Mais je_  
 _ **I love it when you sing to me**_  
 _Je l'aime quand tu me le chante_  
 _ **And you**_  
 _Et toi_  
 _ **You can sing me anything**_  
 _Tu peux me chanter n'importe quoi_

Je t'écoutais aussi quand tu chantais dans la salle de bain, en passant dans le couloir. Je me souviens que la première chanson que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche dans cette situation était "Chanteuse de salle de bain" ! Haha... Franchement en temps normal je me serais plié en deux mais je n'ai fait qu'apprécier les notes que ta mélodieuse voix faisait retentir!

 _ **The book of love is long and boring**_  
 _Le livre de l'amour est long et ennuyant_  
 _ **And written very long ago**_  
 _Et a été écrit il y a très longtemps_  
 _ **It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes**_  
 _Il est plein de fleurs et de boîte en forme de coeur_  
 _ **And things we're all too young to know**_  
 _Et de choses que nous sommes trop jeune pour savoir_

La première saint valentin qu'on a passé ensemble était assez brouillon de mon côté! Mais c'était pas de ma faute! Je n'avais jamais eu quoi que ce soit à faire en particulier ce jour là ^^' du coup je me suis dis qu'un bouquet de roses et une boite de chocolat ferais l'affaire! Maintenant que j'y pense... Cette fête elle est putain de vieille! Bon on s'en fou royalement c'est pas ça le sujet!

 _ **But I**_  
 _Mais je_  
 _ **I love it when you give me things**_  
 _Je l'aime quand tu me donnes des choses_  
 _ **And you**_  
 _Et toi_  
 _ **You ought to give me wedding ring**_  
 _Tu dois me donner mon anneau de mariage_

Tu te souviens d'il y a deux mois? Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage? Je me souviens, moi, des paillettes qui sont apparues dans tes yeux quand tu m'as sauté au cou en répétant incessamment "Oui!"

 _ **And I**_  
 _Et je_  
 _ **I love it when you give me things**_  
 _Je l'aime quand tu me donnes des choses_  
 _ **And you**_  
 _Et toi_  
 _ **You ought to give me wedding rings**_  
 _Tu dois me donner mon anneau de mariage_  
 _ **And I**_  
 _Et je_  
 _ **I love it when you give me things**_  
 _Je l'aime quand tu me donnes des choses_  
 _ **And you**_  
 _Et toi_  
 _ **You ought to give me wedding rings**_  
 _Tu dois me donner mon anneau de mariage_  
 _ **You ought to give me wedding rings**_  
 _Tu dois me donner mon anneau de mariage_


	6. Le Blues de Françoise (Pantron)

_**Aujourd'hui Françoise n'a pas bonne mine**_  
 _ **Au sol des Kleenex, des mégots de cigarette**_  
 _ **Elle n'a pas eu encore la force de se lever**_  
 _ **Pas un e-mail, pas un coup de fil**_  
 _ **Elle se raccroche à son tee-shirt**_  
 _ **Humant avec ardeur les arômes de son bien-aimé**_  
 _ **Ce soir Françoise perd goût à la vie**_  
 _ **Une poubelle qui déborde de conserves et de surgelés**_

Le Panda se réveille... Encore un matin sans lui... Il ne sors plus tellement de sa chambre... Il ne se lève que lorsque Mathieu l'en force... Sa chambre n'est plus ce qu'elle était : on voyait des mouchoirs joncher le sol ainsi que les mégots des cigarettes qu'il avait fumées. Il passait ses journées à pleurer en humant l'odeur de son amant qui résidait encore sur sa chemise.

 ** _Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle_**  
 ** _Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures_**  
 ** _Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle_**  
 ** _Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures_**  
 ** _Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle_**  
 ** _Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures_**  
 ** _Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle_**  
 ** _Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures_**

Mathieu venait le voir le soir pour le consoler. Il lui murmurait toujours: "Ressaisis toi.. T'es pas mignon quand tu pleurs... Oublis le... Il n'aurait pas voulut que tu t'empêche de vivre comme ça"

 _ **Ce soir Françoise en veux au destin**_  
 _ **Faut dire qu'il a tout fait pour les séparer**_  
 _ **Tous ces malentendus ça n'a pas loupé**_  
 _ **Sans vouloir parler des problèmes de fierté**_  
 _ **Maintenant Françoise n'est pas maligne**_  
 _ **Un morceau de chocolat en guise de copine**_  
 _ **Le cœur de Françoise a viré au bleu**_  
 _ **Des hectolitres de larmes qui lui rongent encore les yeux**_

Mathieu n'est pas venu ce soir.. Maître Panda a dit qu'il voulait rester seul... Il pensait au jour où il l'a perdu... Il avait des problèmes et il a été trop fier pour lui en parler.. Le Maître sens ses joues se baigner de larmes... Dans ce genre de moment il mangeait du chocolat mais... Il faudrait qu'il ne l'ait pas rejoint pour ça!

 _ **Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle**_  
 _ **Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures**_  
 _ **Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle**_  
 _ **Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures**_  
 _ **Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle**_  
 _ **Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures**_  
 _ **Aller Françoise c'est en amie que je parle**_  
 _ **Ressaisis toi donc tu n'es pas belle quand tu pleures**_


	7. Spice Omegata (Pantron)

_**l est 4h du mat', mon phone sonne, ta photo s'affiche**_  
 _ **"Où étais-tu hier, que faisais-tu? Et avec qui?"**_  
 _ **Mensonges et faux-fuyants, je m'améliore à les inventer**_  
 _ **Et je crois d'ailleurs que je commence à aimer**_  
 _ **"Tu es la seule qui aies jamais compté"**_  
 _ **Tellement cliché, ça me fait marrer**_  
 _ **Ne vois-tu pas que je ne cherche qu'à m'amuser?**_

 _Saison 1 d'SLG..._  
Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, le Patron rentre. _"Encore dans un bordel hein?"_ dit Mathieu en buvant son café Le Criminel ricana et dis: _"Si tu savais.. Alors pour commencer je l'ai..."_ Le jeune Youtubeur soupira et dit: _"S'il te plait ne me dis rien je suis fatigué..."_ L'homme aux Ray Ban s'en alla dans s chambre après avoir dit: _"Pff... Rabat-joie!"_ Il monta les escaliers et reçu un appel.  
 _"-Allo? Où étais-tu hier, que faisais-tu? Et avec qui?"_  
Après une longue discussion il raccroche après avoir assuré: _"Tu es la seule qui aies jamais compté.."_  
 _Pff... C'que c'est cul-cul!_ pense-t-il en se déshabillant.

 _ **Amère et chaude est ton épice préférée**_  
 _ **Et tu es celle à qui je vais la donner**_  
 _ **Ce goût tabou qui sait comment te faire voir monts et merveilles Peux-tu sentir ton corps s'en emparer?**_  
 _ **"J'aimerais échanger, que dis-tu d'un rendez-vous privé?"**_  
 _ **Rien de très surprenant, après tout je m'y attendais**_  
 _ **Du moment que l'on s'aime, il n'y a rien de gênant, pas vrai ?**_  
 _ **Je te donne la clef, à toi de m'explorer...**_  
 _ **"Je t'aime" pour moi n'a rien de bien sérieux**_  
 _ **Si tu connais les règles du jeu**_  
 _ **Alors chérie, prépare-toi, on va y jouer tous les 2**_

 _Saison 4..._  
Un jeune homme, vêtu d'un kigurumi se montre  
 _"Euh.. Salut?Je suis Maître Panda!"_  
Il sourit. Il est magnifique...  
Le Patron se sentait bizarre.. Il y avait une chaleur.. Douce et agréable qui s'était emparée de son cœur en voyant cet Homme..  
Il le draguait, il le voulait et il l'aurait!Maître Panda ne se laissais pas faire! Le Professeur lui avait dit comment cet immonde personnage était et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire à lui!

 _ **Ton doux sirop amer mais pourtant sucré**_  
 _ **Rien qu'un instant, me permets-tu d'y goûter?**_  
 _ **Ta peau sur la mienne, nos corps réunis, entrelacés**_  
 _ **La partie ne fait que commencer !**_

Une soirée arrosée.. Le cliché n'est-ce pas? C'était prévisible quand on y pense! Eh bien.. Le Maître qui ne supportait pas du tout l'alcool n'avait eu d'autre choix que de boire plusieurs shot de vodka suite à un paris ridicule qu'il avait perdu.. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien! Il avait la tête qui tournait agréablement et chantait et dansait! Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre à la base mais... IL était là.. Dans le couloir.. Le Panda avait souvent rêvé de goûter à ses lèvres. Il ne se gêna pas pour attraper la nuque du Criminel pour lui offrir un baiser lui mordilla la lèvre et murmura:  
 _"Ton doux sirop amer me parait pourtant sucré.."_

 _ **Moi qui n'y connais vraiment rien en amour,**_  
 _ **Je n'espère pas pouvoir le trouver un jour**_  
 _ **Alors pourquoi attacher tant d'importance à cette affaire ?**_  
 _ **La passion à l'air de me satisfaire !**_

 _Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état? Il m'a juste embrassé hier pourtant.._ pensait le Patron allongé sur son lit. _Je ne me suis jamais sentis comme ça.. Je ne pense pas être.. Amoureux.. Et j'espère ne jamais l'être mais.. Je.. C'est bizarre.._ Il soupire et tire une latte sur sa cigarette. Pourquoi j'accorde autant d'importance à ça? C'est inutile! Je.. Niquer c'est ce qui avait l'air de me satisfaire amplement avant!

 _ **Eh ! Tiens, regarde un peu par là!**_  
 _ **Cette épice qui maintenant n'appartient qu'à toi**_  
 _ **Je le sais bien, elle te rend complètement dingue de moi**_  
 _ **Alors n'hésite pas , et saisis-la !**_

Ils étaient seuls.. Sur le canapé, le Patron était au dessus du Panda qui était pivoine. Le délinquant sexuel se pencha sur l'ursidé et lui susurra d'une voix rauque à l'oreille  
 _" Goûte mon épice amer.. Peluche.."_


End file.
